500 días para enamorarte
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Él sabía que ella era el amor de su vida. Ahora solo tenía que conquistarla... En 500 días. / Andromeda Black - Ted Tonks


**Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.Esta historia está inspirada en la película (500) Days of Summer, escrita por Scott Neustadter y Michael H. Weber. Toda similitud con la película, se la debéis atribuir a ellos, el resto es cosa mía.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

—0—

500 días para enamorarte

Andrómeda Black no creía en el amor por culpa de sus padres.

Cuando cumplió ocho años, su madre Druella le había dicho que algún día se casaría con un sangre pura, siguiendo la estirpe de la familia Black, como se llevaba haciendo generación tras generación. Andrómeda no le había dado importancia en ese instante, pero la curiosidad nació en ella, y un par de días después se había encontrado a sí misma sentada en la sala del tapiz familiar, observando todos los nombres de generaciones Black, casados con hombres y mujeres igual de puros que su apellido.

Unos meses después de llegar a sus doce años, Andrómeda se había despertado de madrugada, alertada por los gritos de sus padres discutiendo. Se había levantado de la cama, y al abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, su hermana mayor Bellatrix la había detenido.

— Vuelve a la cama— le había ordenado.

El cabello negro de Bellatrix descendía largo y desordenado sobre sus hombros, igual que el de su madre, sus ojos oscuros y sus párpados caídos le miraban con fijeza y su barbilla alta le daba una aura de autoridad que Andrómeda jamás había sabido cómo sobreponer, así que se dio la vuelta, haciendo caso a su hermana, y volvió a acostarse en su cama. Los gritos dejaron de escucharse de repente, seguramente porque Bellatrix había insonorizado la habitación.

Después de ver día a día cómo la relación de sus padres se deterioraba, había llegado a la conclusión a sus dieciséis años, de que nunca se casaría con nadie. Ella no podía pasar el resto de su vida atada a alguien solo por seguir un estatus de sangre, y el matrimonio de sus padres le había dejado claro que el amor era algo efímero e insustancial.

— ¿Cómo que no vas a casarte nunca?— le había preguntado un día su hermana Narcisa.

Andrómeda había suspirado, pasando el cepillo por los finos cabellos dorados de su hermana menor. Narcisa parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su cabello rubio, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y su piel blanca e impoluta. Andrómeda la adoraba.

— El amor no dura para siempre. Y yo no quiero pertenecerle a nadie.

— Pero entonces nunca podrás vivir con un chico.

— No necesito vivir con ningún hombre, Narcisa. Lo único que te traer el matrimonio es la pérdida de tu apellido, y la certeza de que vas a encadenarte a una persona para toda la vida. Y "toda la vida" es mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué pasará si algún día te enamoras?

Andrómeda dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador, y miró a su hermana a través del espejo que tenían delante.

— Nunca voy a enamorarme.

— Sólo tienes dieciséis, Drómeda. Puede que conozcas a alguien cuando seas más mayor y...

— El amor no existe, Cissy— la interrumpió con voz suave.

Después de ese día, Narcisa nunca le volvió a preguntar sobre ese tema.

—0—

Ted Tonks buscaba el amor gracias a sus padres.

Sus padres, Robert y Anne, se amaban desde que eran niños. Ted había escuchado la historia de cómo se había conocido a los doce años, cómo habían sido los mejores amigos, cómo se habían enamorado. Se habían peleado también, pero su padre siempre decía que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor del mundo. A veces tenía la percepción de que su padre solo discutía con su madre para poder reconciliarse después.

Él siempre había querido encontrar al amor de su vida, a esa chica perfecta que le hiciera palpitar el corazón con desenfreno. Siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo encontrando el amor en el mundo muggle, pero cuando a los once años había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, enterándose de que era un mago, un nuevo mundo de amor se había abierto frente a él, y supo que su mujer indicada sería una bruja.

Desde que había empezado su escolaridad, se había fijado en muchas chicas de Hufflepuff porque eran trabajadoras, amigables, leales y sin prejuicios. Ahí debía estar su mujer ideal. Pero después de intentarlo con varias chicas, y reconocer que ninguna le hacía vibrar, pensó que tal vez Hufflepuff no era la casa dónde pertenecía su futura esposa.

Debía ser Revenclaw, entonces. Una mujer inteligente, con ingenio e intelecto. Ted había conocido allí a Isabella Rosace, una chica preciosa de origen italiano, simpática y divertida. Se le había parado el corazón cuando la había visto pasar por la biblioteca, y a sus quince años pudo afirmar que había encontrado por fin el amor. Todo empeoró cuando Isabella vio que Ted había conseguido mejores notas que ella en clase de Encantamientos. La chica se había enfadado tanto con él, que Ted terminó sin novia, y con una semana de reposo en la enfermería.

Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de que su mujer ideal sería Gryffindor. Valiente y apasionada. Sí, lo veía. Tenía que admitir que comenzar una relación con Christine Stanton no había sido la mejor de las ideas. La chica era un poco... arrolladora. Desde que habían empezado a salir, se había pegado a él como si fuera parte de su piel. Ted se sintió agobiado, y el colmo llegó cuando había estado todo un día evitándola para poder respirar tranquilo, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin había conseguido relajarse durante veinticuatro horas, la chica apareció en su habitación sin explicación alguna de cómo había conseguido entrar ahí, y tampoco le dio tiempo a preguntar ya que Christine le había avasallado a base de hechizos porque según ella, Ted le estaba engañando con otra.

Ya casi se había resignado a pensar que, a lo mejor, el amor de su vida no estaba en Hogwarts. Tal vez debería esperar unos años, y al salir del colegio la conocería.

Entonces la vio.

Si la tuviera que calificar con una sola palabra, diría: radiante.

Sí, ella irradiaba luz.

Vestía con una túnica pulcra y colocada al milímetro sobre su cuerpo, tenía el cabello largo, rizado y de un color oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y parecían de un color claro, sus pómulos altos enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro y sus labios finos y rosados contrataban maravillosamente con su tez pálida.

Ted la había visto en el Gran Comedor, mientras todos los alumnos desayunaban. Él había estado hablando una segundos atrás con su mejor amigo John, y había sido entonces cuando el amor de su vida se había cruzado frente a él.

— Dios mío —susurró, medio atontado—, ¿Quién es ella?

— Siempre dices eso.

Ted se giró para mirar a su amigo, y parpadeó medio perdido.

— ¿Qué?

— "Ella es la indicada". Siempre dices lo mismo—aclaró John.

— No he dicho eso.

— Pero lo dirás.

— Yo no... Bueno, ella _podría_ serlo— se defendió.

John rodó los ojos con exasperación.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Los ojos marrones de Ted se iluminaron al recordarla. Los ojos de John se oscurecieron al ver a quién señalaba.

— ¿Estás loco? —exclamó su amigo, mirándole como si le faltase un ojo en la cara—. Ella no va a ser la indicada.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con curiosidad— ¿Quién es?

John entonaron los ojos, mirándole de soslayo, como si la acabase de pregunta cómo se conjuraba un _Wingardium Leviosa._

— ¿Estudias en este colegio y no sabes quién es?

— Porqué no me iluminas con tu sabiduría de una vez— replicó con impaciencia.

— Andrómeda Black.

— Andrómeda —repitió, sintiendo vibrar su lengua al pronunciarlo—. Hasta su nombre es bonito.

— Espera, me parece que vas muy rápido —le paró su amigo, al ver la mirada determinada de Ted— Ella es Slytherin y, para colmo, una Black.

Slytherin. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en esa casa?

— Qué tonto he sido— murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo? —le reprochó su amigo con exasperación— Es una Black— repitió.

— ¿Y?

— En serio, ¿dónde vives? —Ted se encogió de hombros, mirándole suplicante y perdido— La familia Black es sangre pura, y como tal es bastante elitista y clasista. Su familia solo tiene descendientes sangre pura, que a su vez vienen de personas con la sangre más pura que ellos. No hay nacidos de muggles entre ellos, Ted. Si incluso dicen que se casan entre familiares solo para no perder su estatus de sangre.

— ¿En serio? —musitó pensativo—. No creo que sea para tanto.

— Lo es, créeme —asintió el otro convencido, antes de acercarse más a él con aire confidencial—. Incluso dicen que si un niño o niña de la familia Black nace sin magia lo... sacrifican.

— ¿Y luego se lo comen?— susurró en el mismo tono.

John se separó de él, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

— Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota.

— Estás exagerando —concluyó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

— Ya vendrás a mí, cuando esa chica haga un sacrificio humano contigo para entregarle tu cuerpo moribundo como tributo a Salazar Slytherin o a Merlín.

Ted soltó una carcajada divertida.

— No creo que llegue hasta ese punto.

— Pero te hechizará, y yo no iré a visitarte a la enfermería.

— Eres un gran amigo— masculló con sarcasmo.

— Lo sé— suspiró John dramáticamente, haciendo al otro rodar los ojos.

— Voy a hablar con ella— la determinación cubría el tono de voz de Ted.

— ¿Qué? No... ¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Ted se levantó de su asiento, y salió del Gran Comedor a paso tranquilo y seguro, recorrió un par de metros por el pasillo, hasta ver la cabellera castaña de Andrómeda a pie de las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

— Hola —saludó con voz afable, haciendo que la chica se girase hacia él—, ¿Andrómeda, verdad? Yo soy Ted Tonks— Ted alzó una mano a modo de saludo, esperando ser estrechada.

Andrómeda clavó sus ojos sombríos en él de una manera que le dejó paralizado, y alzó una ceja lenta e inquisitivamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le increpó de manera cortante.

Ted bajo la mano, y tragó saliva en un gesto nervioso.

— Solo quería conocerte.

Andrómeda bajo la ceja que tenía alzada solo para fruncir levemente el ceño.

— Ya lo has hecho.

— Espera —la detuvo, cuando vio que la chica se giraba para marcharse—. Yo... quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor y fuéramos amigos o... algo.

— ¿Qué engloba ese _algo_?

La chica parpadeó con expresión neutral. La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, dándole directamente en el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se viesen de un color ámbar resplandeciente. Ted se olvidó de respirar.

— Sé que sonará como una locura, pero algo me dice que tú y yo somos almas gemelas.

Andrómeda bufó por la nariz en un gesto despectivo, y rápidamente se pudo leer la burla en sus ojos.

— ¿Y eso dónde lo has visto? ¿En una bola de cristal en clase de Adivinación?

Ted negó con la cabeza, sin amilanarse por el tono desdeñoso en su voz.

— Es una corazonada.

Tragó en seco cuando Andrómeda le miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un momento en el escudo de su túnica.

— Tonks, ¿no? —el chico asintió con la cabeza—. No me suena la familia Tonks.

— Bueno... mis padres no pertenecen al mundo mágico.

— Eres un nacido de muggles— afirmó ante un nervioso Ted, quien se sorprendió de que no usase una palabra más despectiva hacia él. No sería la primera vez que un Slytherin le llamaba _sangre sucia._

— Sí.

— Nacido de muggles y Hufflepuff. Lo tienes todo —la chica arrugo la nariz con un ademán peyorativo y altanero—. Pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

Ted se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando la vio avanzar por las escaleras, alejándose de él. Sabía que si no aprovechaba ese encuentro, ya no tendría otro nunca más.

— Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

Andrómeda se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, y lo miró fijamente, mientras el chico le devolvía la miraba expectante y con la respiración en vilo.

— Bien.

— ¿Bien?— exhaló Ted.

— Te daré el lapso de tiempo hasta que termine mis estudios aquí para que me demuestres que somos... _almas gemelas._

— ¿En serio?— preguntó emocionado.

— ¿Estaba hablando hacia dentro o es que eres sordo?

— Sí... o sea, no. Te he escuchado.

Ted sonrió como si le acabasen de dar la mejor noticia del mundo. Estaba tan exultante que casi no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción. Estaba a punto de ir corriendo a ver a John para contarle su nuevo logro cuando de repente cayó en una incógnita.

— Andrómeda —llamó antes de que la chica desapareciera por las escaleras. Cuando se giró hacia él, parecía que ella estaba conteniéndose para no hechizarle— ¿Qué año estás cursando?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, resoplado con indignación.

— Averígualo por ti mismo— le espetó antes de irse.

Ted sonrió y no paró de hablar de Andrómeda en todo el día, hasta el punto en que John insonorizó su cama para poder dormir. Averiguó que ella estaba en su mismo año, y rápidamente calculó con un calendario muggle con cuántos días contaba para conquistarla.

500.

Tenía 500 días.

—0—

 _16 de Febrero de 1969_

 _(Día 7)_

La campanilla tintinea melodiosa cuando un cliente entra en el lugar. Ella suspira, mirando hacia la puerta, mientras el aroma dulzón del té la rodea, para después dirigir su vista hacia la ventana empañada, y aunque no puede ver el exterior con claridad, puede saber que está nevando. Su mano derecha se dirige hacia la taza frente a ella, alzándola con delicadeza para beber un sorbo, fijándose en el anclaje dorado del mantel y las servilletas a juego.

Al menos el té era bastante bueno.

— ¿Alguna vez habías venido aquí?

Levanta los párpados para fijarse en el chico frente a ella. Su cabello rubio y lacio cae desordenado por su frente, y sus ojos oscuros le miran vivos y expresivos. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, observando las diferentes parejas que están sentadas a su alrededor, en mesas tan diminutas como la suya, los colores pastelosos de las paredes y la decoración dorada que todavía quedaba de la fiesta de Navidad.

Andrómeda desea por un momento poder levantarse, alzar su varita y destruir esas mesas incómodas, quemar los colores de las paredes, hacer explotar esa cursi y patética porcelana, quitarle a un par de personas esa mirada embobada y ridícula de la cara, y maldecir a Madame Tudipié hasta el cansancio por haberse atrevido a abrir una cafetería tan grotesca.

 _Sería tan bonito ver arder ese sitio._

— No —responde, cuando recuerda la pregunta de Ted—, ¿y tú?

El chico niega con la cabeza.

— He estado en Brews Stews Café, pero nunca he venido aquí con una cita.

— ¿Cuántas citas has tenido?

Ve como Ted abre un poco los ojos a causa del sobresalto de la pregunta, y casi puede percatarse de que sus mejillas se están sonrojando.

— Bueno, no muchas. Algunas —contesta, cohibido—. ¿Y tú?

— Ninguna.

— ¿Esta es tu primera cita?— cuestiona, algo asombrado.

— Sí.

— Ah.

— Sí, _ah._

Ted suspira, y retuerce el bordado mantel entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, tiene la vista pegada a la taza de té, que está hechizada para que no se enfríe, y su cabeza no para de pensar en qué temas podría hablar con Andrómeda.

Se quedan en terreno seguro, y hablan del colegio, asignaturas y profesores, de compañeros y de anécdotas escolares en general. Ted no hace referencia en ningún momento al hecho de que están en casas diferentes, y tampoco le recuerda a Andrómeda que sus padres son muggles, por si acaso John tuviera razón y eso pudiera restarle puntos con ella.

Cuando ve que sus tazas están vacías, y que poco a poco la luz ha dejado de entrar por la ventana, le propone a Andrómeda volver al colegio. Afortunadamente afuera a dejado de nevar, y ahora sólo tienen frente a sí un gran paisaje blanco.

Ted exhala un gran suspiro cuando se acercan al colegio, porque eso significa que su cita va a terminarse y a él le ha sabido a poco.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

El chico se gira para mirar a Andrómeda, y ladea la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿El qué?

— Has dicho: "Dios mío" —aclara—. ¿Qué es "Dios"?

Ted boquea durante unos segundos, a la vez que parpadea lentamente.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle la existencia de Dios a una bruja que lo más cerca que había estado del mundo muggle había sido... nunca?

— Dios es... como Merlín pero en el mundo muggle.

— ¿Es mago?

— No, bueno... Ahora que lo dices, podría ser un mago —Andrómeda le mira como si fuera un caldero a punto de explotar— En el mundo muggle, algunas personas creen que Dios es el creador del Universo.

— ¿Cómo lo creó?

Ted se revuelve un poco sobre sí mismo, mientras siguen avanzando hacia el castillo. No es el tema de conversación que había planeado tener con ella, pero parece que tiene toda la atención de Andromeda puesta en él, y eso le emociona y le pone nervioso a partes iguales.

— Se supone que el primer día, Dios separó la luz de la oscuridad, y así creó la noche y el día. El segundo día creó el cielo y el mar. Y así hasta crear todo lo que tenemos ahora.

— ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

— No lo sé —Ted se encoge de hombros— supongo que ahí es donde podría entrar la magia.

Se quedan sumidos en un silencio que a Ted se le hace espeso. Intenta añadir algo más, algo que no parezca tan descabellado y que le haga parecer menos atolondrado, pero Andrómeda es quien vuelve a hablar primero.

— ¿Y los muggles creen en esa historia?

— La mayoría sí.

El chico alza la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Andromeda, que le miran como si estuviera medio desequilibrado. Abre la boca, para cambiar a un tema menos escabroso, cuando nota que su zapato resbala en el suelo, y un segundo después se encuentra con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

Se queda un momento tendido en el suelo, con la idea de que ya están cerca del colegio, y podría salir huyendo, porque su cita ha sido desastrosa, y Andrómeda seguramente piensa que está loco, y encima ha quedado como un torpe que ni si quiera sabe andar por la nieve. Casi siente ganas de llorar por pura frustración.

Despega el cuerpo de la nieve, y se sacude el pelo con la vista pegada en el suelo porque no quiere ver la mofa en los ojos de la chica, pero en cambio escucha una suave y melodiosa risa, que le hace levantar la mirada para ver a Andrómeda reírse con disimulo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la mano derecha tapándose delicadamente la boca.

Ted sonríe en ese momento, y se da cuenta de que su cita, tal vez, no ha sido _tan_ desastrosa.

—0—

 _8 de Mayo de 1969_

 _(Día 89)_

— Son bonitos.

La sátira se escucha perfectamente en el tono de voz de Eleanora, incluso su mirada tiene un leve brillo de desprecio. Andrómeda la mira con un desdén que hubiera ofendido a cualquiera menos a Eleanora, que solo alza la barbilla con orgullo.

Desvía la mirada hacia los tres pajaritos que vuelan a su alrededor. Ella sabía que los había convocado Ted, porque habían aparecido a la hora del desayuno, volando sobre su cabeza mientras entonaban una melodía dulzona, y automáticamente su mirada se había dirigido hacia el Hufflepuff, que también la observaba, solo que él más sonrojado que ella. Al principio las aves habían sido interesantes, pero después de llevar toda la mañana escuchando una y otra vez sus silbidos, Andrómeda ya empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, y eso que solo era la hora de la comida.

Ve como uno de los pájaros detiene su vuelo sobre la mesa, justo frente a su plato de comida. Andrómeda pasa su lengua por el labio superior, y alza su varita lentamente había el animal. Un segundo después, el pájaro explota, haciendo que sus plumas volasen por los aires. Levanta la mirada hacia los otros dos pájaros que quedan, pero estos huyen despavoridos.

Andrómeda suspira con alivio. Por fin un poco de paz.

— ¡Has llenado mi comida de plumas!

Dirige sus ojos hacia su amiga Eleanora, que está sentada frente a ella, y le sonríe con cinismo.

— Ya. Que pena, con lo _bonitos_ que eran— dice con repulsa.

Eleanora la mira con un odio que le quema las pupilas, y ahora es su turno de levantar la barbilla con altanería, como hace su madre cuando sabe que tiene razón.

Sale del Gran Comedor a paso ligero, y se alegra de que su dolor de cabeza esté menguando ahora que los ruidos han cesado.

— Andrómeda.

O tal vez no.

— Edward— saluda, cuando él consigue alcanzarla en uno de los pasillos.

El chico sonríe, algo abochornado.

— Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Ted.

— Lo sé, _Edward—_ recalca, solo para molestarle.

El rubio resopla, dándose por vencido.

— ¿Iras a ver el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff?

— Supongo —contesta distraída— El chico que le gusta a mi hermana jugará con Slytherin, así que supongo que me arrastrará con ella.

— ¿A Narcisa le gusta un chico?

Andrómeda se encoge de hombros, como si el tema no fuera con ella.

— No es que le guste, es que mi padre ha firmado un matrimonio de conveniencia con Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, así que ella ahora está convencida de que ese chico _tiene_ que gustarle.

— ¿Matrimonio de conveniencia?— pregunta, con cara de extrañeza.

— Sí. Es cuando dos personas se casan porque a sus familias les conviene, como ya dice el término: de conveniencia.

— Sé lo que son esos matrimonios —replica ofendido—. Pero Narcisa apenas tiene catorce años. ¿No es un poco pronto?

— A mi hermana mayor Bellatrix le arreglaron un matrimonio a los catorce con Rodolphus Lestrange —explica con naturalidad—, y ahora son una pareja felizmente casada— termina, sonriendo con ironía.

A Ted se le ensombrece el rostro, y la mira con una preocupación que empeña todas sus facciones.

— ¿A ti también te han arreglado un matrimonio?— pregunta en voz baja, casi con miedo de la respuesta.

Ella detiene su andar, y se gira para mirarle con expresión neutral.

— ¿Vienes a estudiar?

Ted frunce el ceño, confundido, y entonces mira detrás de la chica, hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Después de los meses que ha estado a su alrededor, sabe que en ese momento a Andrómeda no le interesa si va a estudiar con ella o no, simplemente esa es su manera de decirle que no va a responder a su pregunta, y en realidad Ted no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta, así que asiente, acompañándola durante toda la tarde.

—0—

 _8 de Junio de 1969_

 _(Día 130)_

El calor había llegado antes de lo esperado, y eso es algo que Andrómeda disfruta mucho, mientras lee bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines del colegio, porque aunque el sol ya calienta bastante, el aire sigue siendo fresco y agradable.

— ¿Quieres una pluma de azúcar?

Otra cualidad del viento es que es mucho más silencioso que Ted Tonks.

— No, gracias.

— ¿Y una varita de chocolate?— insiste.

Suspira, y aparta la mirada del la lectura, solo para ver como Ted le tiende una varita de chocolate, con una sonrisa algo esperanzada. Acepta el dulce, no porque tenga hambre, sino para que el otro guarde algo de silencio y pueda concentrarse en leer.

La concentración le dura poco, ya que un par de minutos después, un globo de color jacinto vuela frente a ella. Andrómeda mira el globo, y luego a Ted, quien desvía la mirada, aunque ella puede ver el rastro de culpabilidad en su cara. Un aroma dulzón le llega a la nariz, y puede adivinar que el globo es producto de una Goma de Mascar Drooble. Alza la varita de chocolate para darle un pequeño golpe al globo, y ve ensimismada como el aire lo eleva hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Cuando baja la vista, se encuentra con los ojos soñadores de Ted. Él le sonríe, y Andromeda se percata en que sus dientes tienen un leve tinte azulado a causa del chicle.

Levanta el libro más de la cuenta hacia su rostro, solo para disimular su sonrisa.

Una cualidad de Ted Tonks es que es bastante más agradable que el viento.

—0—

 _22 de Junio de 1969_

 _(Día 144)_

Lleva su varita sujeta en su mano derecha, mientras camina por la Sala Común, no porque la necesite, es solo por si acaso. Nadie la ha agredido, y aunque está segura de que nadie de Slytherin se atrevería a hacerlo, últimamente sus compañeros de casa le dan la espalda, y las mirada que le dirigen no son del todo amables.

— ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

Se detiene justo en la puerta de salida de la Sala Común, cuando se gira hacia la voz a su espalda, se encuentra a Narcisa para en medio de la habitación, mirándola con seriedad.

— No te interesa.

— Vas con ese _sangre sucia_ , ¿verdad?— el tono de voz de Narcisa es afilado, y hay algo de desprecio en él.

— No te interesa— repite, y esta vez lo dice más contundente.

Su hermana guarda silencio, porque sabe que está a punto de enfadarse y tiene una varita en la mano. No le conviene cabrearla. Andrómeda toma ese silencio como el fin de la conversación, y sale de su Sala Común, encontrándose con un Ted que le espera ansioso.

— Vayámonos, antes de que Pringle haga su ronda por aquí.

Ella asiente, y deja que Ted le tome de la mano mientras caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos del colegio, intentando que Apollyon Pringle, el conserje, no los pille fuera del toque de queda. Su mente todavía está en su conversación con Narcisa, así que le sorprende cuando Ted tira de su brazo con fuerza.

— Corre— le susurra.

Andrómeda le hace caso, y cuando gira la cabeza y ve al conserje girar la esquina hacia el pasillo donde ellos están, comprende porqué Ted le ha dicho que corra.

Suben a toda prisa las escaleras del sótano hacia la entrada del castillo, y una vez fuera siguen corriendo hasta los jardines. Se detienen cuando llegan a un rincón protegido por un enorme árbol, donde suelen sentarse en los días de calor. Ted se tira sobre la manta que hay en el césped, y le sonríe desde el suelo.

— Eso ha estado cerca.

Andrómeda entorna los ojos, pero la comisura de su labio tira hacia arriba, así que decide no reprocharle lo que hubiera pasado si el conserje les llega a pillar a deshora, y se sienta al lado de Ted.

Unos segundos después aparece un gran festín encima de la manta. Comen y hablan superficialmente, con una atmósfera nostálgica en el ambiente. Cuando terminan, Ted vuelve a tirarse en el suelo, soltando un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

— Hoy es nuestra última noche aquí.

Andrómeda asiente a sus palabras, recostándose en el suelo, mirando las hojas en la copa del árbol bajo las estrellas, meciéndose suavemente con el aire.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

— No mucho. ¿Y tú?

Ted se encoge de hombros, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Iré a la playa con mis padres y poco más.

Un silencio sosegado les envuelve, Andrómeda se queda ensimismada mirando las ramas del árbol, pensando en cómo sería ir a la playa con sus padres como hace Ted, en ser una familia normal, que no intentan aparentar nada, que no estén siempre pensando en el qué dirán. Supone que es demasiado pedir.

— No quiero volver a casa— confiesa, y si fuera por ella, se quedaría en el colegio todo el verano.

No recibe respuesta, así que gira la cabeza, encontrándose a un muy dormido Ted. Sonríe sin darse cuenta, y aprovecha para observarle con detalle.

Ella ve a un chico tranquilo, con el cabello dorado y revuelto. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sabe que su mirada es dulce, que su voz siempre es afable y que le gusta sonreír mucho. Ve a un chico normal, con una personalidad sumamente amable, y sobretodo perseverante, porque Andrómeda nunca hubiera creído que se tomaría tan enserio su tiempo límite para demostrarle su supuesto amor, pero lo hizo, y lo sigue haciendo cada día, aunque Andrómeda sea arisca y distante, Ted sigue a su lado a pesar de todo.

Vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho y la garganta apretada.

— Voy a echarte de menos, Ted— confiesa con la voz ahogada, con un par de lágrimas resbalando por las sienes.

—0—

 _22 de Noviembre de 1969_

 _(Día 298)_

Andrómeda está rara. No sabe lo que le pasa, tampoco le ha comentado nada y él quiere preguntarle qué le ocurre, pero a veces le da miedo lo que ella pueda responderle. Piensa que puede ser por algo que tiene que ver con su familia, ya que lleva distraída y taciturna desde que han empezado su último año escolar, y eso le aterra todavía más, porque en el fondo sabe que John tenía razón, y la familia Black es demasiado tradicional, demasiado purista, y puede llegar a adivinar qué clase de comentarios hacen sobre él y sobre su amistad con Andrómeda.

También es consciente de que ella no le dirá nada, por mucho que le pregunte, si realmente no quiere decirlo. Por eso la deja estar, y espera a que ella le explique qué le pasa cuando esté preparada.

— Mira, esa es la constelación de Andrómeda.

Ted sale de su ensimismamiento y mira hacia el cielo donde apunta. La noche anterior había llovido, y esa noche se veían perfectamente las estrellas.

— Tu constelación— le dice Ted, observando las cinco estrellas que la forman.

— Ahí está Cassiopeia, y Perseus.

Andrómeda señala un montón de constelaciones más, pero Ted no mira hacia el cielo, sino que la mira a ella, quien parece tan calmada y serena, como si su rostro se dulcificase al hablar de las estrellas.

No sabe en qué momento se ha perdido tanto. Siempre había creído en el amor, siempre había pensado que cuando estaba con una chica era porque se había enamorado de ella, pero ahora que tiene a Andrómeda al lado, comprende que nunca ha estado enamorado hasta ese momento, porque nada se compara a lo que siente por ella. No es lo que ella le hace sentir, sino lo que él la hace sentir a ella, la alegría que siente cuando la ve reír, o soltar una carcajada, las ganas que tiene de protegerla de sus padres, lo cohibido que se siente a veces cuando ella saca todo su carácter Black.

Ted la ama, y aunque finalice el curso y cada cual tome un camino diferente, él sabe que siempre va a ser el amor de su vida, aunque él no sea el de ella.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Él parpadea, saliendo de su ensoñación, y observa cómo Andrómeda le mira inquisitivamente, en un reproche mudo por no estar escuchándola.

— En nada.

Andrómeda alza una ceja en modo escéptico. Ted tiene ganas de besarle, como le ha pasado ya otras veces en ese tiempo, pero al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, se acobarda en el último minuto, y en vez de lanzarse lo que hace es señalar una estrella al azar, y deja que ella le cuente la historia de esa estrella.

—0—

 _20 de Diciembre de 1969_

 _(Día 326)_

La carta no le llega por sorpresa, menos todavía cuando están a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad.

— ¿Es una carta de madre?—pregunta Narcisa, con un tono ingenuamente inocente— ¿Qué dice?

— Sabes muy bien lo que dice— le espeta, con los dientes apretados, desde el otro lado del sofá de su Sala Común.

Narcisa endurece el rostro, y de repente ya no parece tan dulce como antes.

— Lo he hecho por tu bien—se excusa— Madre tenía que saber con qué _clase_ de personas te relacionas.

La carta que sostiene en su mano se arruga cuando cierra la mano en un puño.

— Que sea hijos de muggles no le hace indigno.

— Pero lo es, Andrómeda. La gente como el no debería estar en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Te estás escuchando?— exclama, casi con asombro.

¿Cuándo Narcisa se había convertido en un réplica de su madre?

— Me preocupas. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Y qué es lo mejor?—estalla, poniéndose en pie, con su voz destilando ira— ¿Casarme un un hombre solo porque padre ha firmado un contrato con él, como si fuera un mísero negocio? ¿Hacer de mujer florero, sin poder estudiar, sin poder dedicarme a nada? ¿Tener que estar rigiendome siempre por el estatus de sangre?

— Nuestros padres saben lo que es mejor para nosotras. Bellatrix es feliz en su matrimonio.

— Bellatrix está mal de la cabeza—espeta—, y vosotros dais auténtica lástima.

Escucha como su hermana le llama a su espalda, pero Andrómeda ya ha salido de la Sala Común sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Avanza por todo el colegio, hasta dar al jardín, y se resguarda en el rincón que comparte con Ted. Poco después, el rubio aparece junto a ella, conjurando un hechizo calefactor para los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Ted, sabiendo que algo va mal.

Ella no contesta de inmediato, sino que guarda silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Ted la mira preocupado.

— Mason Rosier— dice, haciendo que el chico la mire confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— Es el hombre con quien debería casarme—aclara, resoplando una risa con repudio—. Es el primo de mi madre, y tiene la edad de mi padre, pero ahora soy algo parecido a una traidora a la sangre, así que no tengo muchas opciones si quiero seguir en el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Ted la mira con pena, y con algo de rencor que no va dirigido hacia ella, sino hacia su familia.

— Lo siento—le dice, y entrelaza su mano con la de ella, captando su atención— Si necesitas ayuda... Cuando salgamos de aquí, me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo—explica—, y si necesitas algo, yo estaré allí para apoyarte.

Andrómeda observa sus manos entrelazadas, sabiendo lo que significan sus palabras. Aunque ella le rechace sentimentalmente, Ted va a seguir estando a su lado. Aprieta la mano de Ted entre la suya, y cuando le mira a los ojos, el chico traga saliva con dificultad, por la profundidad de la mirada de ella.

Unos segundos después, nota los labios de Andromeda sobre los suyos, en un beso casto y casi superficial. Cuando el beso termina, él suspira contento, y ella se apoya en su hombro, dejándose arrullar por el aroma cálido de Ted.

—0—

 _20 de Mayo de 1970_

 _(Día 488)_

El cielo está cubierto de nubes, y parece que pronto va a empezar a llover. La atmósfera es lúgubre y silenciosa, pero ella supone que eso es normal en este tipo de situaciones.

No había sabido qué pensar cuando Dumbledore les había llamado a Narcisa y a ella a su despacho, y después de encontrarse ahí a su padre, y él les contase que su madre había fallecido, entendió porqué el directo les había dado un permiso especial para salir del colegio.

Ahí, en medio del funeral, Andrómeda observa a sus hermanas, vestidas de negro y con aspecto casi indiferente, a su padre que parece más lejano que de costumbre, y a diferentes personas de la familia Rosier y Black que han asistido al funeral. Nadie llora, porque ningún sangre pura llora en un funeral, aunque sabe que Narcisa ha estado llorando dentro de casa, ahí donde nadie puede juzgarla, y que Bellatrix está afligida a pesar de todo. Ella lo único que siente es asombro, por el hecho de pensar que su madre está muerta, que ya no va a volver a verla, pero no siente pena, ni dolor. Se puede decir que, en el ultimo año, no ha tenido madre, y su fallecimiento es un alivio bastante cruel.

— ¿No vas a llorar a tu madre?— le cuestiona su padre, una vez que el entierro ha terminado.

— ¿Qué madre?

Su padre le coge fuertemente del brazo, y antes de que pueda protestar, la mano de su padre ha impactado contra su mejilla, girándole la cara.

— Eres una maldita desagradecida—le escupe con desprecio— ¿Es por ese sangre sucia del que eres amiga, verdad? Te ha infectado la cabeza de tonterías.

— Él no ha tenido nada que ver, no sé si eres consciente de que sé pensar por mí misma.

— Debería haber hecho caso a tu madre cuando me lo dijo—dice, apretándole más fuerte el brazo—. No vas a volver a ver a esa escoria nunca más, ¿me oyes?. A partir de ahora harás lo que yo te diga, y cuando te cases con Mason, le deberás obediencia a él. Mi hija no será una traidora a la sangre, porque antes mataré a ese impuro al que llamas amigo.

Adrómeda levanta la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos con altanería.

— Prefiero ser un traidora a la sangre, que una desgraciada como mi madre. Y no te atrevas a tocar a Ted.

Su padre levanta la mano, dispuesto a darle otra bofetada, cuando nota una presión punzante en el cuello.

— ¿Te atreves a apuntar a tu propio padre con tu varita?

Ella no responde a la pregunta, pero en sus ojos está marcada la determinación, así que su padre le suelta, y ella aprovecha para subir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

Allí, mientras las lagrimas empañan su almohada, piensa en que nada le gustaría más en ese momento que estar con Ted.

—0—

 _12 de Junio de 1970_

 _(Día 500)_

El cálido sol les da en el rostro mientras están sentados cerca del Lago Negro. Ted arroja piedras al agua distrídamente, y Andrómeda está sentada a su lado, mirando a la nada.

— Lloré el otro día—dice ella de repente. Ted detiene la mano en el aire antes de arrojar otra piedra, y la mira sin entender—. En el funeral de mi madre— aclara.

— Es lo que suele pasar en los funerales, ¿no?

Ella niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que está explicándose mal.

— No lloré por la muerte de mi madre, lloré por ti.

— ¿Por mi?— ahora Ted se siente completamente perdido. Andrómeda sonríe sutilmente.

— Sí, por lo que dijo mi padre, y... Porque me di cuenta de que si ese hubiera sido tu funeral, yo habría estado destrozada.

Ted ladea la cabeza, y parpadea de esa forma que suele hacer cuando no termina de entender algo.

— ¿Gracias?

Andrómeda ríe, negando con la cabeza, y atrapa el cuello de la túnica de Ted, solo para acercarle y poder besarle, esta vez con más ahínco. Cuando se separan, él sonríe como si fuera el día más maravilloso de su existencia.

— No sé si somos almas gemelas—le dice ella—, pero estoy segura al decir que conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Ted ríe, con las mejillas coloradas, y cierra los ojos para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¿Estás segura?—le pregunta— Tu padre te repudiará.

Adrómeda niega con la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Ted, aspirando ese aroma apacible que siempre le acompaña.

— Me da igual.

— Te amo— le confiesa.

Ella siente algo cálido expandirse en su cuerpo. Se pregunta si eso es amor. Supone que sí, y se da cuenta de que a partir de ese momento todo irá bien si Ted permanece a su lado, porque Andromeda es una constelación, y a Ted le brillan los ojos como un par de estrellas.

— Yo también, Ted.

 _Fin._

—0—

 _¡Tachaaaaaaan!_

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Como habréis leído, esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas", la película que me ha tocado para inspirarme ha sido (500) Days of Summer, los que hayáis visto la película ya os habréis dado cuenta de que he "robado" el método cronológico que utilizan, aunque ellos lo usan desordenadamente para dar saltos en el tiempo, yo he decidido escribir las fechas ordenadas porque sino sería difícil de entender la historia. También he querido incluir un poco la manera idealizada en la que Tom ve a Summer (en la película), y la he adaptado a la visión que Ted tiene de Andrómeda._

 _La verdad es que ha sido bastante divertido de escribir, aunque he empezado escribiendo una comedia romántica y he terminado un poco dramáticamente, pero solo es para que disfrutéis mejor del final feliz. Espero que al final os haya gustado._

 _Nunca había escrito nada de esta pareja, ni si quiera me lo había planteado alguna vez, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho porque he descubierto muchas cosas que en los libros sueles pasar por alto al leerlos, como que Apollyon Pringle era conserje de Hogwarts antes de Argus Filtch, que Dumbledore ya era director en aquella época y que hay menos diferencia de edad entre Remus Lupin y su suegra Andrómeda Tonks, que entre Remus y su pareja, Nymphadora Tonks._

 _En fin, espero, una vez más que os haya gustado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
